Only One
by Shadow Angel4
Summary: Rei/Usagi Shoujo-ai. Rei encounters a mysterious person. Does she/he have anything to do with Rei? If so, how? Will Rei tell Usagi the truth of her feelings, or will she ever know? Read to find out. * *Chapter 2 Up* *
1. First Appearance

Notes: This will be a Sailor Moon Fan Fic, and Shoujo-Ai. The coupling is Rei/Usagi(with possible others). I have searched various sites all over the internet, and have found that there just aren't enough fanfics about this pairing.  
  
So let's get the disclaimer out of the way, then we'll start the fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: The anime, manga, characters, etc., belong to (C) Naoko Takeuchi. I'm Shadow Angel, So that means I don't own them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
------Only One------  
  
Chapter 1: First Appearance  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rei sighed, tiredly as she made her way down the cold sidewalk one night. She looked around at the closed stores, and bright streetlights. She closed her eyes, and breathed in, letting it out in a sigh. Rei folded her arms.  
  
The night was cold, and the only light was givin off by the few street- lights, and twinkling stars, which gave off an eerie light. It was also chilly, and Rei wished in a way that she was home, infront of the eternal flame. The miko glanced down at her feet, as she walked.  
  
Rei cringed as she remembered the dream she'd had the night before... In the dream, she had finally admitted to her love for Usagi, and when she told her, she had been rejected...  
  
That was what Rei feared the most... Actually admitting feeling that way for the girl, then telling her, and being rejected... The miko already had enough pain to last her a lifetime, and that was one reason, she would never tell Usagi... And as long as she lived with her unrequited feelings for her, without even excepting it herself, she would better off be dead...  
  
Rei sighed again at the thought, upon seeing a small sign, that was covered in overgrown vines which read 'Hikawa Jinja'. As far as Juuban was concerned, that place had never existed...  
  
Rei walked up the pathway, taking her time, not in a hurry to make it back... Afterall, Tomorrow it would be the same routine... A senshi meeting, Usagi sitting right across from her, with that lovely smile of hers...  
  
The raven-haired miko hurridly snapped out of her delusion. She couldn't feel that way for another girl... She refused to except that she was inlove, and had always been, with the odango-headed leader of the sailor senshi... Usagi by name...  
  
"Why do I have to feel this way?" Rei whispered, the wind sweeping over her, causing her hair to blow in the wind. She was praying for an answer, but knew she would never receive one... She folded her arms above her head, and stretched with a yawn soon following.  
  
Rei reached the stone steps that led to the shrine. The miko slowly walked up them, one at a time... The steps had small flints missing out of them, because of how much they had been walked on. Rei knew how that felt...  
  
She smirked, upon reaching the top. Rei walked, in silence, over to the temple, taking occasional glances around her. The water in the fountain on the jinja yard, glowed with the light givin off by the moon, giving it a bluish, and almost eerie, glow. The reflection of the moon was also shown on the surface of the water... The stone statue stood in the center of the fountain. It was strongly made, and was of a woman... Rei didn't know how long ago that had been built there, but it gave you a serene feeling just to look at it... The calm waters, and all-in-all beauty of the fountain... It reminded Rei of Usagi...  
  
Rei just shrugged off the thought, as she turned back to the door. Rei reached her hand out to open the door but, she heard something from behind the temple, and froze there. She turned, her eyes narrowing slightly. |What could that be?| she wondered to herself.  
  
The miko slowly walked to the side of the building, in which, her grandfather was sleeping inside. She backed up, until her back was flat against the external wall of the shrine.  
  
Rei slowly peeked around the corner of the building to the back but, saw nothing. She walked around, and looked all around her, now curious to know what had made that sound she heard.  
  
"Who's there?" she whispered, kneeling down to the ground. She placed her hand in the opening of her miko-robe, a second later, pulling out her henshin pen, ready to transform on short notice...  
  
Rei still heard nothing but, suddenly a shadowy figure appeared infront of her.  
  
"Who are you!?" Rei asked, and prepared herself, in case it was a youma...  
  
The figure remained silent, and stepped out from the shadows. The unknown being was clad in an all-black outfit, their entire face covered by a mask.  
  
"I'm asking again!" Rei said, nearly shouting. She continued to keep her voice down somewhat though, not intent on waking her grandfather.  
  
The figure stayed silent, and moved backwards slowly. |Who is this?| wondered Rei, her eyes following the mysterious person.  
  
|That is not your concern... yet.| the figure said in her/his mind.  
  
"What do you mean, not my concern!?" Rei questioned loudly. The voice was low and husky, so Rei couldn't tell if it was a male of female.  
  
|You heard me? Then, My suspicions were right... You are...| thought the strange person again.  
  
"I am what?" asked the raven-haired miko, her amethyst eyes dwindling.  
  
|Never mind that now... We will meet again, soon.| the figure thought, and with that, disappeared |very soon.| the -person- added. Rei stared in confusion for a moment, and blinked her eyes a time or two.  
  
"Was that a... youma?" Rei asked, staring at the spot where the person stood. |Oh well... I suppose I should just try and get some sleep...| Rei thought, and began walking back towards the entrance to the shrine, still looking over her shoulder... |Well... It was probably just my imagination anyway...| she thought, and turned her head back around, to face forwards.  
  
|I'll ask the sacred flame tomorrow...| Rei decided, and walked to her bedroom. Was she just imagining that person? Or... Was he/she real?  
  
Rei yawned, and laid down on her futon, pulling the comforter over her. Her head turned facing toward the door, her eyes focusing on the small nob, as if expecting someone or something to burst through it at any moment... Rei, unwillingly, eventually drifted off to sleep...  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning, Rei awoke to the sound of her grandfather's voice, "Rei! Rei! Get in here!" he shouted. Rei hurridly got up, and quickly put a robe around her, before running out her door. Had the person from last night returned?  
  
She skidded to a stop infront of the tearoom, where she figured her grandpa's voice was coming from. She slid open the door, and seen grandpa sitting there, drinking some tea, while talking to Setsuna, who had just taken a sip of her own tea...  
  
"That is interesting." Setsuna said, and smiled...  
  
"What's wrong grandpa?" Rei asked, standing there in the doorway.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Rei. Your friend, Miss Meiou Setsuna, here, just wanted to talk to you about something." Grandpa replied, his eyes still closed, as he turned his head to Rei.  
  
"Then why did you yell like that?" Rei questioned, her face growing angrier.  
  
Her grandpa just smiled, and said, "I didn't think you could hear me if I didn't yell! You're a pretty sound sleeper you know!" Setsuna just managed a soft chuckle.  
  
Rei just sighed, and shook her head, rolling her eyes. She looked back over at Setsuna. She stared at her for a moment, then, without moving her eyes from the older woman, said, "Could you excuse us for a moment, Grandpa?" Setsuna looked back over at her as well, her eyes seeming serious about something, and Grandpa stood up, walking out the door, slowly.  
  
"Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Rei questioned, her glaring eyes not dwindling, as she sat down in the seat her grandpa had been sitting in before.  
  
"Your grandfather has very interesting stories to tell..." Setsuna said, with one of her usual smiles, closing her eyes, and taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"That isn't what I asked. What did you want to talk to me about? And, Why are you here, Setsuna? You never come around for just a chat." Rei said, her voice serious.  
  
Setsuna took another sip of tea, and sat her cup down, before answering, "Straight to the point as usual I see... Of course, I wouldn't expect any less from you, Rei... Its about you..."  
  
"What about me?" asked Rei, starting to get impatient.  
  
"I cannot say what, in fear of alteration in the timeline, but I can tell you that you should be on guard." Setsuna responded, and lifted her tea cup by the handle with her right hand, and sitting on her left hand. She took another sip, her eyes looking away from the miko.  
  
"I forgot. The -former- guardian of time, isn't aloud to say anything about the timeline, because her -daddy- might get mad, am I right?" Rei mocked. She wouldn't normally speak in this manner to the older woman, but she was stressed right now, and Setsuna's game of 'That's for me to know' wasn't helping either...  
  
"Yes, You're right." Setsuna responded, not caring about Rei's tone of voice, as she sipped her tea once more.  
  
Rei sighed. "I give up." she stated, throwing her arms into the air. Setsuna looked back over at her.  
  
"I'm sorry but, If I told you, everything would be ruined, and that would not be my idea of a future..." said Setsuna, after taking yet another sip of her tea, finishing the cup. She sat it down, and Rei lifted the teapot, pouring some more of it into Setsuna's teacup. She sat down the pot, and Setsuna picked up the cup, blowing steem away from the tea, before taking another sip of it and sitting it down.  
  
"I understand... Its just, I don't know... I'm sorry that I've been rude. I guess I've just had alot on my mind lately, and I'm letting it go to my head..." Rei said, her head dropping over to the side, her eyes going slightly out of focus. She looked back at the table, the same look. She took a cup, and filled it with tea. She took a sip of it, "I didn't mean to mock you." Setsuna sighed.  
  
"This also isn't like you." Setsuna responded, smiling slightly.  
  
"What isn't?" Rei questioned, looking up at the other woman.  
  
"Appologizing." replied Setsuna, with another small smile and a light chuckle.  
  
"Whatever." said Rei, before taking a sip of tea.  
  
Setsuna took the last sip of her tea not more than a moment afterwards. She sat her cup down, and stood.  
  
"Leaving?" Rei questioned, looking up at the older woman.  
  
"Yes." replied Setsuna, walking over to the door, but turned back a second to say, "Oh, and, by the way Rei, You may want to tell the others to be onguard."  
  
Before Rei could say anything, Setsuna was gone. Rei sighed, and stood, walking back into her bedroom.  
  
After dressing in her usual miko robe, Rei headed down the hall in the direction of the fire room. She is cut off, however by Grandpa...  
  
"What did she want?" the old man asked.  
  
"Nothing really. Just wanted to tell me something... I was just going to meditate for a while..." replied Rei, looking towards the door to the fire room.  
  
"Well, Okay, but first you have a call." Grandpa responded, and Rei walked over to the telephone right outside the door to the tearoom...  
  
Before she picked up the receiver, Grandpa said, "Oh, and Rei?"  
  
"Yes?" she asked, turning to him.  
  
"I'm going to be out of town for about a week, and I was wondering if you think you can take care of the jinja while I'm away?" the old man requested.  
  
"Yes, Grandpa." Rei replied simply. She had had plenty enough training for it, and finally got the chance to see if she could actually handle the jinja alone... Rei wondered if that was why her grandpa was leaving...  
  
He made his way on into the other room, and Rei lifted the receiver, holding it to her right ear.  
  
"Hai, This is Hino Rei speaking." Rei said into the receiver.  
  
"Ohayo Rei. This is Usagi." responded Usagi.  
  
"Why did you call me?" Rei questioned, "What could it possibly be about? You never call here unless you want something..."  
  
"Well, I did have a favor to ask of you." responded the princess.  
  
"What is it?" asked the miko, she didn't really mind all that much that Usagi called, because she was always grateful to hear Usagi's voice... |I'm not thinking about her that way!| Rei told herself.  
  
"Could I come over?" Usagi asked from the other receiver. Rei could see Usagi's face... She probably had her lower lip out in that cute pout of hers, and was making puppydog eyes. She could never say no to her princess...  
  
"What for?" Rei asked, curious to know exactly -why- her princess wanted to come over...  
  
"Does there always have to be a reason? ::sigh:: I just wanted to show you my latest manga is all..." replied Usagi. Rei sighed.  
  
"Alright. I need to tell you about something anyway. Will anyone else be coming with you?" asked the miko.  
  
"No. Just me." replied Usagi.  
  
"Well, I'll see you when you get here." said the miko, smiling. Usagi said goodbye, and both girls hung up the receivers.  
  
Rei sighed. It was almost as if the entire world was teaming up against Rei just to make her have to face her fear of losing Usagi as a friend...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
End Notes: I hope it was pretty good. Just email and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions, also email me at shadow_angel@otakumail.com. Thank you! And tune in next chapter! 


	2. The Letter

Notes: I'm back for the second chapter of my Sailor Moon Fan Fic. Usagi is coming over to the shrine... What do you think will happen? Read and see!  
  
Disclaimer: The anime, manga, characters, etc., belong to (C) Naoko Takeuchi. I'm Shadow Angel, So that means I don't own them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
------Only One------  
  
Chapter 2: The Letter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rei heard a knock at the door, and thought |That must be Usagi.| With that thought, the miko put the manga she was reading face-down on the futon beside her marking her place. Since Usagi had become a manga writer/artist who wrote and illustrated her own mangas, Rei's interest in mangas had grown a great deal. She didn't really know why... The thought left her mind, as Rei stood up off her futon with a heaved sigh, and slid her bare feet into the fluffy slippers as she stood. The raven-haired miko glanced up at the clock. It was 8:30. Usagi had waited til late to come over... Rei shrugged it off, pulling on a robe, before heading out of her room, and to the entrance to the shrine.  
  
She slid open the door, and as she suspected, saw Usagi. Usagi was wearing a light blue tanktop and dark blue shorts that neatly hugged her hips. Her shoes were the black ones that she usually wore with her school outfit, etc. Her hair was up in its usual style, odangoes. Her arms were behind her back, and her head sagging downwards.  
  
"You're going to catch cold out here with those clothes on. Come inside." Rei said. Usagi quickly pulled her head up to meet Rei's eyes, and put on a warm smile, before answering, "Thank you, Rei-chan!"  
  
Rei smiled at her princess' usual carefree antics, and pulled off her robe wrapping it around Usagi. Usagi blushed slightly and thanked her. Rei ushered the slightly shorter girl to come inside, and Usagi did so, her long golden pigtails trailing behind her as she walked...  
  
Rei, with Usagi close in tow, walked back down the hall to her room. She nudged toward the door, and Usagi walked in, with Rei following, sliding the door shut behind her. Usagi sat down on the futon, glancing down at her side.  
  
"Cool. What're ya readin' Rei-chan?" Usagi asked, timidly.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me that?" questioned Rei, looking at her princess, standing there just inside the door way, as if glued to her spot.  
  
"I dunno... I just thought it sounded kawaii." replied Usagi, flashing another smile.  
  
Rei sighed, and sat down on the futon beside Usagi, noticing that the princess had picked up her manga.  
  
"This is a... romance manga?" Usagi said, questioningly, and gazed at Rei pensively.  
  
Rei took the book gently, and placed a small violet bookmark with 'Hino Rei' written across the top in the book on the page she was last reading when Usagi showed up, and closed it, looking at the cover.  
  
"Well, You know, I just thought I'd read something different... Its not as if I'm a fan of this mushy garbage." Rei said. Usagi looked at her.  
  
The princess took the book back, "Then I guess you won't mind if I borrow it for a while?" Usagi asked, and began to finger through the pages. Rei hurridly snatched the book back, as if afraid Usagi would see something. She silently folded the page back enough so she could see the envolope that contained the letter she had written to Usagi. She refused to send it, as it contained all her secrets, and it'd be just as bad if she seen it now... She closed the manga, and sighed heavily.  
  
"You must really like it if you can't bare to part with it." Usagi said, smiling triumphantly.  
  
"I just happened to find it, that's all. And, Since I... started it, I wanted to... um, finish it..." Rei said, and flushed a light pink color. Usagi's smile grew, knowing Rei liked the manga...  
  
"Hey Rei?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hai?" Rei turned her attention to the princess beside her, who had her hands on her lap, clasped together neatly, and was sitting with her knees swaying to the side.  
  
"Do you know who the author of that manga is?" Usagi asked, and blushed a little.  
  
"No, why? I hadn't paid much attention." Rei replied, and Usagi took the manga once more.  
  
She opened the cover, and pointed to the first page, and Rei read aloud, "Tsukino Usagi, April 17, 2000."  
  
"Y-You wrote this manga?" Rei asked, and Usagi nodded cheerfully.  
  
"Um hm. I finished it on your birthday. It was meant to be your birthday present, but you said, and I quote, "I am a miko-in-training and am to disciplined and whatever to need presents." End quote." Usagi said, doing her deepest voice when reciting the quote.  
  
Rei smacked her over the back of the head playfully.  
  
Usagi looked at Rei with that same pensive gaze as before, before tackling the miko. The two girls rolled playfully around on the floor for a few moments, Rei taking delight in Usagi's childish giggles and bright smiles...  
  
They eventually stopped rolling, and Usagi ended up on top of Rei, pinning her down to the floor. She was strattling Rei's waste, and was pinning her hands down on either side of her, her pigtails surrounding both of them, with a triumphant smile sketched across her face.  
  
"Get off of me!" Rei said, struggling to get free.  
  
"Say please." Usagi responded.  
  
"Please?" Rei offered.  
  
"Say your sorry for insulting my manga earlier, by calling it, hahem, 'Mushy Garbage'... If it was meant as an insult that is." Usagi said, doing the voice impersonation again.  
  
"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry about calling your manga mushy garbage, although I do think its true, even if it is interesting enough." Rei said, with a smile, and light chuckle.  
  
"Hmm... I don't know what I should do with you... 1) I could, Take you and feed you to hungry tigers at the zoo, 2) I could, hug you, 3) I could curse at you, 4) I could, mock you some more, or 5) I could stay right here, and not let you move." Usagi said, thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, the tigers wouldn't have me, you'd probably squeeze the circulation from me, you'd probably deffen me, I would mock back, or I could either throw you off or let you stay there." Rei replied, with a snicker.  
  
"Ooh! You are soo mean sometimes, Rei!" Usagi said, attempting an angry face, but to little avail, instead it came out in a childish pout.  
  
Rei reached up with her arms, and began tickling the blonde, causing her to giggle. She continued tickling the blonde causing her to nearly start crying she was laughing so much.  
  
"Just get off?" Rei requests, in between tickles. Usagi nodded continuing to giggle.  
  
Usagi started to get off, but she lost her balance and fell onto Rei instead, touching her nose with her own. She blushed slightly, before rolling off of Rei, breathing heavily. She turned to Rei smiling, and both girls giggled a bit.  
  
After a few moments, Usagi turned her head back to face the ceiling again. The stay like that for a few moments.  
  
"Um, Rei?" questioned Usagi, turning her head to the miko.  
  
"What is it?" replies Rei with a question.  
  
"Can I, uh, Stay the night? I already told my mom that I was going to spend the night with a friend..." Usagi responded, and turned her head back to face the ceiling.  
  
"Sure. That's no problem. I'll just get an extra futon after we eat." Rei said, smiling, as she sat up.  
  
"Thanks." said Usagi, and smiled.  
  
"Now, How about miso soup for dinner?" Rei asked.  
  
"I already ate at home, but I loove Rei-chan's famous miso soup, so okay!" Usagi responded, and nodded once. Rei shook her head, smiling lightly as she stood up, and dusted off her miko-robe.  
  
"You know, Rei," Usagi started, turning her head to face Rei.  
  
"Yes?" asked the miko.  
  
"I came over here this evening to show you my newest manga drawings, and we ended up in a conversation(fight) over whether you liked -another- manga I drew or not." the golden-haired princess responded, while dusting herself off as well, as she shifted her gaze downward.  
  
Usagi felt a hand on her left shoulder, and looked to see Rei's right hand there.  
  
"Listen, You're really good at writing mangas Usagi-chan. I'll look at your drawings as soon as we're done eating, kay?" Rei offered, giving her friend a comforting smile.  
  
Usagi returned her smile, and nodded once.  
  
"Good. Now come on." Rei said, walking over to the door. She opened it, walking out into the hall, and motioned for Usagi to follow.  
  
"I'll be on in a minute. I want to freshen up before dinner." Usagi said, and Rei nodded, continuing down the hall, after saying, "Alright. I'll wait in the kitchen."  
  
Usagi sighed, and walked over to the door that led into Rei's private bathroom. She opened it, and walked inside, and over to the sink.  
  
She turned on the faucet to cold, washed her hands, them cupped them together, placing them under the faucet. Once she had gathered some water in her hands, she splashed it on her face, and slowly opened her eyes as she looked up and into the mirror.  
  
Usagi gazed at herself in the mirror for a moment, before sighing and walking back into Rei's bedroom.  
  
As she put her hand on the door to open it, she glanced down and saw that manga from earlier on Rei's futon. She picked it up, looking at the cover. |I wonder why Rei didn't want me to see this earlier...?| she wondered. Usagi glanced behind her, and made sure no one was looking before opening the manga. She flipped through the first couple of pages, until something fell out, and down onto the futon.  
  
Usagi kneeled down to see what fell, and saw a small white envolope with her own name on it. |Could this be what Rei didn't want me to see?| She layed down the manga, and picked up the envolope. She turned it around, and slowly unfolded the top of it, revealing a piece of paper. She pulled it out gently, and unfolded it. The writing was in very fine cursive, and the entire page was covered with the letter.  
  
Usagi began reading it aloud, but not loud enough for Rei to hear...  
  
"Dear Usagi," she started. |Its to me...| she thought, but just shoved it aside as she continued to read...  
  
"I know I can never say any of this to your face, and I know you may(hopefully) never read this, but... I think, No, I -KNOW- I'm in love with you. I have always had these feelings for you, and I'm so sorry that you'll probably never know... I would sacrifice any and everything for your safety, you are my world." Usagi stopped reading for a moment, tears filling her eyes. She continued reading, "You'll also probably never know the real reason I protect you... It isn't because its my duty, nor is it because I -have- to... I protect you because I love you. Because I care so deeply for you. In fact, if you were to die, I would soon follow. For without you, I am nothing. With you, I -am- something... Someone... You are my light, You are my darkness. You are my heart, You are my soul." Usagi paused again, swallowing a lump in her throat.  
  
"You always thought I was in love with Mamoru. I dated him once or twice, but not because I loved him. As a matter of fact, I think it was because I wanted to make you jealous. *blushes* You thought I hated you, because I would yell or snap at you, but were you ever wrong... It was because I wanted you to be strong... You don't know how much it hurt me to make you cry, Usagi. You don't." Usagi stopped reading again, wiping a tear from her right cheek.  
  
"I wish I could tell you the truth, but I don't want to risk losing you as my friend. You are the only one that keeps me alive. I know that you would never understand just how much I love you... So, for now, I'm writing this letter, to let out some of the things I've wanted to say... But, for all the times you've shed tears, I'm sorry. Forgive me." Usagi stopped again, as she saw "Signed, Hino Rei." Usagi was now crying, twinkling tears falling freely from her cheeks, as she noticed one more sentence at the bottom, "P.S- I still have your necklace, if you ever want it back." Usagi smiled, through her tears as she remembered the necklace... She had accidentally left it there one evening, and when mentioned to her, she just said, *"I didn't leave anything." she said it while she was half asleep. She chuckled, lightly, then remembered the earlier part of the letter... Usagi had never known that Rei had felt so deeply for her... She folded the letter back up, and placed it back in the envolope, before slipping it into her pocket in her shorts. She would hang onto it for now.  
  
|I really wish Rei would tell me, though...| Usagi thought. She stood back up, and wiped her tears before beginning down the hallway to the kitchen...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
End Notes: I hope it was pretty good. Just email and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions, also email me at shadow_angel@otakumail.com. Thank you! And tune in next chapter! 


End file.
